


The very best

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: There ever was.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103816





	The very best

Our story starts in the woods behind Fenrir and Daphne Greyback's house. Fenrir has been teaching and training Daphne how to control her newly acquired werewolf abilities for the past month.

Fenrir smiled. "Good lap, little girl. You shaved off thirty seconds." He smirked. "Still not as fast as my time though."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You've been a werewolf longer than I have though, doing a lap of the forest in four point three eight seconds is a piece of cake to you."

Fenrir assured her, "Once your training is complete, you'll be doing it just as fast if not faster than that."

Daphne asked, "Do you really think so, wolfy?"

Fenrir grinned. "I know so, you'll be the very best werewolf there ever was (aside from myself of course) cause you have me training you."

Daphne laughed. "Of course I will be."


End file.
